Bible
The Bible is a book written on Earth (Other World). Stories from the Bible are known in the world of Daventry. It is an important book to Christian religions including the Roman Catholic Church. It is divided into an Old TestamentKQ1 Hintbook, pg 23 and new. Stories Old Testament *God *Satan *Creation *Tree of Life *The Apple *Abram *Israel *King Saul. *David *Goliath. *Solomon. *Babylon captivity, *Daniel and the Fiery Furnace. *Jonah and the Whale *The Leviathan *Harps New Testament *Christ *Cross Behind the scenes The Bible (from Koine Greek τὰ βιβλία, tà biblía, "the books") is a canonical collection of texts considered sacred in Judaism or Christianity. Different religious groups include different books within their canons, in different orders, and sometimes divide or combine books, or incorporate additional material into canonical books. Christian Bibles range from the sixty-six books of the Protestant canon to the eighty-one books of the Ethiopian Orthodox Church canon. Though this trivia has little impact on its relevance in King's Quest, which is probably inspired on the traditional Catholic or Protestant canon. The Bible is the inspiration behind many references in the series. According to the companion, there are victims of magical mistakes who become 'pillars of salt', because they didn't follow their craft to the last letter. This is likely a reference to the story of Lot's wife, who was told to never look back at Sodom, and made the mistake of not following the command to the letter, she was turned into a pillar of salt as punishment. An example used in the Companion to describe the Magical laws of Opposites, mentions sweet cake being divided to feed multitudes, with the cakes multplying each time it is split. This is a reference to the story of Christ feeding the multitudes with loaves and two fishes. Also in companion it is mentioned that God has the power to command the rising and setting of the sun. This is a reference to the story where the sun was held back during a battle in the book of Joshua, but it may also be a reference in 2 Kings and Isaiah where God turned time back by ten degrees/steps. In the Guidebook a reference to Noah's flood is mentioned; "It was as if the storm had been another flood that had wiped civilization from the face of the Earth." Though this could also incorporate other flood stories such as the one in the Epic of Gilgamesh. In KQ1, Graham can kill the giant with a sling, much as in the story of David and Goliath. In KQ4 Rosella is swallowed by a whale similar to the story of Jonah and the WhaleTOBOKQ3E, pg131 or in Pinocchio. The Tree of Life appears in the game, which is a reference to a tree found in the garden of Eden. In KQ5, Graham attempts to sooth Queen Icebella with a harp, much like David did to King Saul. With a better outcome. In KQ6, if Alexander tries to take the trumpet in the the treasure room, the narrator states, 'the trumpet won't bring these walls tumbling down, and thus is of little use to Alexander.' This is a reference to the story of Joshua and the battle of Jericho. In KQ8, a secret item, the Apple can be found. This is a reference to the forbidden fruit of Genesis. The fruit that Adam and Eve ate and then knew their own nakedness, before being sent out of the garden. Paradise Lost a land in the game is itself a reference to lost Eden, and the famous poem of the same name by John Milton. Lucreto is a reference Lucifer the fallen angel who became Satan, or the devil. The Black Abyss is a reference to hell. The Armor of Light appears to be a reference to the Armor of Righteousness. While not directly biblical the Chalice of Order is a reference to the Holy Grail. There are allusions to the Creation story and seven days of the week, and the trinity. The Unseen Voice carving the Tablet of Knowledge is a reference to the story of Moses and the Ten Commandments at Sinai. The Unseen Voice itself is literally the voice of God. An advertisement for KQ8 makes reference to the first verse of the bible "In the beginning...". See Also *Christmas *Michaelmas *Halloween References Category:Books Category:King's Quest Companion Category:Religion Category:Inspiration Category:Bible